


Just a Number

by titansatemysoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Terrible pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Levi can't figure out how old the bartender is, and Petra makes it awkward.





	Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr November 2015

“How old do you think that guy is?” Levi asked, nudging Petra who was chugging the last of her beer in the bar stool next to him. Petra set her glass down, wiping her mouth and followed Levi’s gaze to the tall blonde working behind the bar.

“No idea, thirties?” she guessed, noncommittal as she caught the eye of another man sitting a few stools down. Distracted, Petra gave a wink and a wave to her new suitor, who got up and started towards the pair as Levi took a long sip of his Cosmopolitan, eyes still trained on the bartender. He was almost graceful for someone of his size, easily moving around the other wait staff, adeptly pouring and mixing.

“I think he’s older,” Levi mused turning to Petra, only to realize she was busy introducing herself to someone named Olou. The two nodded curtly to each other as Petra introduced Levi.

“Let’s ask him,” Petra suggested brightly. “Olou here just offered to buy me a drink!”

“Petra don’t,“ Levi began, but too late, as Petra was already waving to him, catching his cerulean blue eye, nodding to them in acknowledgement. Levi fidgeted in his bar stool as he approached, resting large, thick hands on the counter top. Petra ordered, making polite conversation, shooting Levi side long glances the entire time. The bartender followed her, catching Levi’s gaze, and rewarding him with a devastating smile the accentuated his chiseled features. Levi quickly looked away, hoping the dim lights of the bar would hide his reddening cheeks.

He walked away to get Petra’s drink, and for a moment, Levi thought he might be spared further embarrassment. He was quickly proved wrong when upon returning, Petra leaned clear across the counter, putting herself right in the man’s face.

“How old are you?” she asked loudly, causing a few people at the bar surrounding them to glance in their direction. Levi sunk into himself, wishing he could disappear. Petra’s new friend seemed to share his sentiment. Unperturbed however, the man simply chuckled before answering.

“Not that I mind sharing, but why do you ask?” he asked, in a smooth baritone that sent shivers up and down Levi’s spine.

“Levi want’s to know,” Petra informed him, gesturing towards Levi, who had busied himself with pushing melted ice around his untouched water glass, thoroughly traumatized. “He’s 31, but he looks fifteen, I know.”

“I’m not so sure about that, but I’m 42,” he answered, his smile reaching his eyes as he held Levi's gaze a beat longer than neccessary. “And it’s Erwin, by the way.”

“Tch. Geezer,” Levi muttered, but Erwin just chuckled, and Levi just caught a gleam in his eye.

“Levi thought you were way younger,” Petra babbled, her second drink clearly going to her head. “Like thirties at most.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint,” Erwin said, winking at Levi, making him choke on his own saliva.

“Whatever, doesn’t make a difference to me,” Levi mumbled. “It’s just a stupid number.”

Erwin straightened, letting go of the counter as a group of new patrons approached the bar.

“Well, let me know if you need anything else tonight,” he said to Petra, before turning to Levi. “It was nice meeting you Levi.”

Levi just nodded, opting to engross himself in a sports game he really could care less about. He spent the rest of the night stealing glances at Erwin, endlessly cursing himself and Petra into oblivion for the awkward encounter.

Petra and Olou left first, leaving Levi alone at the bar. He absentmindedly shoved his debit card in with his check, not bothering to look up when it was collected. When it came back, he took his card, signing the receipt when he noticed some loopy scrawl on the top of his personal copy.

_Glad you think age is just a number, can I have yours?_

Levi whipped his head up to look for Erwin, only to find that he was already standing in front of him on the opposite side of the counter, smirking, thick eyebrows raised, expectant.

“So?” Erwin ventured, handing him a clean napkin. Levi considered him with wary eyes for a moment, before scribbling down his number.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this, but I like it. I have a thing about Levi liking Cosmo's that I really can't explain.


End file.
